Quinn Fabray
*Russel Fabray *Judy Fabray *Frannie Fabray *Christopher Hudson † *Carole Howell *Brody Hudson *Jackson Whittemore *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Daniël Hudson *Theodore Whittemore *Hugo Whittemore *Rick Whittemore |friends = *Santana Lopez *Brittany S. Pierce *Justin Russo *Jonas Patterson *Raven Reyes *August Doww *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Jace Herondale *Andy Payne *Adam Davenport *Scott McCall *Alisha Daniels *Emilia Milton |patronus = |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Fabray family *Hudson family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Wizengamot|alias = *Miss Fabray |species = Human |relationship = *Finn Hudson |marital = Married to Finn|sexualpartners = *Finn Hudson |job = *Ministry of Magic employee *Wizengamot member *Advisor to the Minister for Magic}} Lucy Quinn Hudson (née Fabray) is a half-blood wizard. She is sorted in 1990 as a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a member of Hudbar's Army and became a member of the Order of the Elementals after she graduated. After graduation, she started to work for the Ministry of Magic and became a Wizengamot member, as well as the Advisor to the Minister for Magic when her husband took office in 2005. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Quinn was sorted into Ravenclaw during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fifth Year Personality and traits Quinn is first introduced as the typical mean cheerleader. She is beautiful, popular, and a complete snob. As a captain of the Cheerios, Quinn walks around with an air of superiority over the other students. Her strive for popularity stems from her family expecting her to be the perfect daughter, which often puts a lot of pressure on her. At times, Quinn is manipulative and conceited, such as using her injury to win prom queen in Prom-asaurus or tricking Finn that he is the father of her baby, despite never having sex with him, or discouraging him joining New Directions, all because she didn't want to risk her popularity. However, as time went on, Quinn began to appreciate the kindness and support her glee club teammates showed her, especially through her pregnancy, which she never really got from being on the Cheerios. She is also shown to be very religious, though her actions often contradicts her morals. In the beginning of the third season, she begins to display erratic behavior, such as plotting to have Beth taken away from Shelby Corcoran and wanting to make another baby with Puck, which could suggest she had postpartum depression. Magical abilities and skills - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - Songs Total - 3 1994= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Keepers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Quinn Fabray's possessions Category:Fabray Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Quidditch players Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1990 Category:Spies Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Music Club member Category:Hudson Family Category:Fabson family Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Girls Category:Minister for Magic's Support Staff Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Advisor to the Minister for Magic Category:Wizengamot members Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:1979 births